1. Field
The present invention related to voltage converters, and more particularly, to DC-to-DC voltage converters.
2. Background Information
Direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters are well-known in the art. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage signal level to another DC voltage signal level. This may be useful in a variety of environments.
These types of converters are particularly useful in mobile applications, such as in connection with notebook computers, for example. In such applications, the voltage signal level of a battery or similar voltage source tends to decrease over time as the battery is exhausted and the battery charge reserve is reduced. Therefore, a DC-to-DC converter may useful to provide a substantially constant voltage signal level in this environment.
One disadvantage in this environment, however, is that typically this may consume undesirably large amounts of power. For example, where a power supply providing 30 volts is fully charged and applied to the source of the high-side transistor of a DC-to-DC converter, a voltage swing of 30 volts may be applied to the transistor to change its state. Typically, the application of a large swing in voltage may result in a significant amount of power consumption, particularly in situations in which small resistances may be employed in order to sharpen the transition(s) of the voltage signal being applied. A need, therefore, exists for a DC-to-DC converter that may accommodate a wide range of voltage signal input levels in a relatively more efficient manner.